


Fashion Imperium

by Tacuma



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, BAMF Natasha, Fluff, Little bit of angst, M/M, Protective Pepper, Romance, Steve is a soldier, Tony is a fashion designer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 19:23:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/930184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tacuma/pseuds/Tacuma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark is a fashion designer. His work is known and worn worldwide,  he rules the world with his clothes. But as New York Fashion Week is  coming up, he lost all his inspiration. He accidently bumps into Steve Rogers and the fashion designer is determind to make the hot blond his muse. Problem is, Steve isn't interested at all. Until he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fashion Imperium

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know anything about fashion or about the army, so I just make things up. Also, English is not my first language, so there might be a few mistakes, I'm sorry about that! Oh, and there is a random bad sex scene at the end of this fic. Really random, really bad.

If you asked Tony Stark about his job, he would say he is an inventor. Everyone else would call him a fashion designer. Or maybe not a fashion designer, but the fashion designer. His clothes, jewellery, shoes and sunglasses were worn all over the world and in every self-respecting city was at least one Stark shop. His designs were shown on every important runway and he also displayed them in his very own magazine. Every famous actor or singer wanted to wear his outfits on the red carpet, because they would get good reviews for sure in the tabloids.

But not just celebrities loved his work, also normal people with less money could wear it. He had two clothing lines. One was luxurious and expensive, named Stark Senior, and one was comfortable and affordable, named Stark Junior. Tony Stark designed everything for both lines himself. That was the main reason he locked himself up for days in his workshop, forgetting about eating and sleeping.

Of course he couldn’t run this huge imperium on his own, so he got help from two lovely ladies. The first was Virginia ‘Pepper’ Potts, she ruled the Junior line. It was probably the worst kept secret in the world that she used to date her boss and because she wanted to show that it was not the only reason she was around, she was working very hard. She kept in contact with the factories and the stores all over the world and made sure that the monthly magazine would partly be used as a catalogue for the Junior line. The other lady was Natasha Romanov, also called the Black Widow, because the few men she was ever seen with seemed to have vanished. Natasha led the Senior line, keeping in contact with the celebrities that wanted to wear Stark outfits, she organised huge photo shoots on the most beautiful locations and she made sure that the runway shows weren’t total chaos.

As for the hundreds of models they used, Tony Stark would pick every single one of them himself. His clothes, especially the Junior line, were made for both men and women of all kinds of sizes. That is why he wanted models of all sizes as well. He chose people who he knew would look perfect in his designs and people that inspired him. Or maybe he chose them himself because of a lot of them came to the private after parties held at one of the Stark mansions after a big photo shoot or show.

Then there was the photographer Clint Barton. He was the only one that was able to work with Tony Stark. The man was flexible in any way of the word. If Tony wanted his models photographed while they were abseiling some mountain, then Clint would go abseiling about a hundred times himself to get the best photos possible. If he wanted a shoot under water, Clint would learn how to dive and happily joined in. He loved a challenge and the combination of Natasha Romanov and Tony Stark was probably the biggest challenge in the world.

Bruce Banner also liked a challenge, but in a very different way than Clint Barton. He was the one taking care of hair and make-up for the models. He was a very calm man, which was something useful next to Tony and Clint who could be very hyperactive at times. For runway shows and shoots he worked with a team, because it was too much work for one man. He got help from Maria, Jane, Darcy and Loki. The last person didn’t look like it, but he could do magic with brushes.

With this team Tony Stark was ruling the world and he enjoyed every single minute of it.

 

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

‘Tony, you’ve been asked if you want to make a design for a charity calendar,’ said Pepper as she followed her boss as he walked through a mass of models, clothes and fake hair. ‘There is no hurry, but they wondered if you could help them for free. Since it’s for charity. I think you should do it, do something positive, after the negative attention we got after your last party.’

‘Pepper, the runway show starts in ten minutes,’ answered Tony. ‘I build a special runway with water, I had special music composed, I designed and made every piece of clothing that will go on that runway, I decided what the hair and the make-up should look like and now they want me to give a speech. I made this show possible, but they still want me to give a small introduction. I’m too busy to even think about some stupid charity calendar.’

‘You chose to make fifty pieces for this collection. You love these things, so stop complaining.’

‘I do, I do!’ he admitted. ‘But they invite me and then I have to do everything myself! I’m a busy man, you know!’

‘Stark, shut up,’ ordered Natasha who appeared out of nowhere. ‘If you’re so busy then skip your after party for once. The models are ready, so go up there and start this show.’

Nobody ever argued with the Black Widow when she was in a mood like this, so Tony hurried to the runway. An immediate applause started, so the fashion designer smiled and waved at his audience. Yes, he loved the attention. The moment he got a microphone in his hands the crowd fell silent.

‘I welcome you all to my amazing new show,’ started Tony. ‘As you can see we have a special runway this time, because tonight’s theme is water! Sit back and relax, because it’s going to take a while. Enjoy!’

He handed the microphone back and went backstage where Natasha rolled her eyes at him. But she had no time to tell him his speech sucked, because the music started and she had to send the first model away. Some girls had never done this before, because Tony had found them in a mall or a park, and they were nervous.

At the end of the runway Clint was waiting for them. There were more photographers, but he always got the best spot and nobody else was allowed to come close. His pictures would end up in Tony’s magazine and some pictures would be sold for a lot of money to shops or other magazines. Tony wanted to get something out of this. Runway shows bored him. He loved to get the models to look the way he wanted them to look, but when they were up there to show his creations he was already yawning. He loved to design and he loved photo shoots, but this was just a bother. He only did this to keep the people happy.

Within an hour the show was over and Tony followed the models over the runway, waving and smiling again. He winked at a few beautiful women before he returned backstage. Another hour and he was dancing with six poorly dressed girls in one of the rooms of his house in Malibu. The alcohol he had consumed was way more than he should already, but he couldn’t care less.

Both Pepper and Natasha had tried to stop it, but when Tony was drunk there was nothing they could do, but clean up the mess afterwards. At least ten of the women ended up in the bedroom, but they spend the night there without the billionaire. He went to his workroom to finish the last pieces for the Spring collection of his Junior line, leaving it to Pepper and Natasha to kick out the groupies.

For a few months things continued like that. Everything was clothing, models, photo shoots and parties like it had always been. Life was great, life was beautiful, life was Tony Stark, until New York Fashion Week was approaching. 

His inspiration was gone. Completely gone.

Tony had tried everything he usually did. He went out in the streets, drank some coffee at a nice bar, chatted with some girls, sometimes even acted like he dated some girls. He went out for a ride, he went flying or sailing and during one of those moments inspiration would hit him and he would end up in his work room again. He had tried all that and now he was sitting in his work room for days already and he hadn’t done a single thing. There were no lines on his paper and the sewing machines were left untouched.

‘Go out or go to bed,’ said Pepper when she entered the room.

‘I have been out and I won’t find inspiration in bed unless I will start making fucking pyjamas,’ sneered Tony.

‘I don’t want to make things even more difficult, but you have to finish that charity calendar next month and I haven’t seen any sketch for that yet,’ answered Pepper, used to the sneering. ‘I told them you would do it, so you will have to come up with something, or you will have a problem.’

‘You tell them I will do it and I will be in trouble if I don’t do it,’ sighed the fashion designer. ‘It seems to me that New York Fashion Week is a little more important than some stupid charity calendar. I don’t have a muse for the fashion week, so where would I get inspiration for some stupid charity thing?!’

‘Then go find a muse,’ ordered Pepper as she pushed him out of his chair. ‘Nothing is going to happen if you lock yourself in here.’

‘Alright, I’ll have a coffee and then I’m out.’

‘No, go and have a coffee outside somewhere.’

Tony straightened his tie, combed his fingers through his hair and grabbed his sunglasses. ‘Okay, coffee outside. Anything else I can do for you, Madame?’

‘Yes, bring some inspiration for the charity calendar,’ smirked Pepper.

‘NEW YORK FASHION WEEK!’ shouted Tony as he walked out of the door.

 

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

Muttering to himself and complaining about how Pepper thought something like this was easy, Tony walked through the streets of New York, hands in his pockets. Maybe he should go to his house in Malibu, it was probably more inspirational than the dull and grey streets of New York. He had wanted to take one of his cars to his favourite coffee house, but Pepper, or probably Natasha, had stolen all the keys, so he had to walk all the way. It was only a fifteen minute walk, but that was already way to much ‘fresh air’ for him.

He kicked against an empty can and sighed for the hundredth time already. How was he ever going to find inspiration in the grey dull mess that was this city? He already used grey and metal for his winter collection a few years ago. There was no way he could do that again. Maybe in six years or something, but…

Tony smelled coffee. Not as good as the coffee at his favourite coffee house, but it still made him look up. For a second he checked out the little cafe. It was old and not interesting in any way, so he just walked on, wondering what he should do for the fashion week. A few seconds later though he stopped dead in his tracks. 

Tony took a few steps back, not caring about the people he bumped into. He pushed up his sunglasses as he looked into the cafe. There, in front of the window, sat the most handsome man he had seen in a very, very long time. Slightly old fashioned, but beautiful blond hair, clean shaved face and the body of a Greek god. Greek gods were always good as muses. Without hesitation he walked into the cafe and sat down in front of the man.

‘I don’t know if you know who I am, but I need you,’ he stated.

‘You’re Mr. Stark,’ said the god. ‘But I don’t see how I can help you.’

‘No, no, just Tony. Mr. Stark makes me sound like an old man,’ sighed Tony. ‘I’m always looking for models and I need you as a model! You’re perfect. I want you in my show.’

‘No thank you,’ answered the blond.

‘What is your name?’

‘Steve Rogers.’

‘Okay Steve,’ started Tony. ‘I need inspiration for New York Fashion Week and you can give that to me. I will give you loads of money in return. Or a car. Or an apartment. Or whatever the hell you want.’

‘I don’t need anything, I want you to leave,’ answered Steve.

‘You…’stuttered Tony. That never happened before. Everyone danced for him when he offered them money. What did he do wrong? Had he lost his touch together with his inspiration?

‘Want me to get you a hot woman instead?’ Tony tried with a wink.

‘I don’t want to model for you, I don’t want your money, please go away.’

‘But…’

Before he could say more one of the staff members appeared and asked him to leave. The billionaire wanted to protest, but did not when the man not-so-friendly grabbed his shoulder. Nobody threw Tony Stark out of anywhere when he wasn’t drunk, so the fashion designer stood up. He looked utterly confused as he slowly walked back to the door. He looked back a few times to make sure that the god really didn’t want work with him, but he got only angry glares in return. Completely flabbergasted he walked to his usual coffee house.

 

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

Tony was in his work room for three days, but he still hadn’t touched a single sewing machine yet. There were papers everywhere, but nothing drawn on it was good enough. Tony tried to imagine Steve. He had so many brilliant ideas when had spotted the blond beauty, but everything had slipped away when he got rejected. It was the most frustrating thing he ever had to deal with! He angrily ripped another piece of paper to bits and threw it over his shoulder. He almost flipped his table upside down when he noticed he ran out of paper.

‘JARVIS!’ he screamed. He got even more frustrated when his butler didn’t hear him, so with a dramatic sigh he walked upstairs to find the man. ‘Jarvis I need more paper, bring some downstairs?’

‘Certainly sir,’ answered Jarvis. ‘But you have a guest waiting in the hall way, sir. He just arrived.’

‘Did I have an appointment?’ asked Tony. It wouldn’t be the first time he forgot.

‘No you don’t sir.’

‘Then who is it?’ asked the billionaire impatiently.

‘He introduced himself as Mr. Rogers, sir,’ said Jarvis disapproving.

Tony’s eyes widened. He only knew one Mr. Rogers and that was his muse. He couldn’t believe that the Greek god had decided to turn up at his front door. His inspiration had come to him?

‘Steve Rogers?’ he asked hopeful, already walking towards the hall way. The moment Jarvis confirmed it, Tony started running. Only when he saw the pretty blond with his own eyes he stopped.

‘Eh…hi,’ he said awkwardly, suddenly noticing he was wearing some hideous sweatpants, a tank top and sneakers that were almost falling apart. His hair was a mess as well. ‘Can I help you?’

‘I wanted to apologize,’ rambled the blond. ‘I was very rude to you and I’m sorry about that. I lost my job that day and I wasn’t really in the mood to talk to anyone. But I was hoping we could talk about your offer. If it’s still up, of course.’

‘YES!’ shouted Tony. ‘Yes it is still up. Come in, come in. We should totally talk about this.’

He guided Steve to his workshop. The sooner he could start, the better. But the moment he looked up at the Greek god he noticed the man was limping. His perfect human being, his muse, was limping!

‘Here, sit,’ ordered Tony as he pulled a chair from out of nowhere. He grabbed a cup of coffee for himself and his muse before he sat down behind his desk. He took his pencils and the paper Jarvis had brought him. ‘Why were you fired, tell me, tell me everything about yourself, I want to know.’

‘I am…. no, I was a soldier,’ started Steve. ‘I got shot. A bullet in my spine during the war, they said I would never be able to walk again. Honourable discharge.’

Tony dropped his pencil, his eyes were wide. ‘But you walk. Can’t you go back?’

‘I’ve been working for more than a year to learn to walk again and three days ago they told me it wasn’t good enough. I would never be able to do what I used to do. I lost my job, I lost my friends. Most of my friends were my colleagues and they are fighting on the other side of the world. It wasn’t my best day, but I need some money to pay for my apartment,’ explained Steve as he sipped from his coffee.

‘I’ll pay you, just stay here and I’ll pay you!’ said Tony as he searched for another pencil. ‘You were a soldier, that is perfect. Khaki and sand colours, perfect. I’m going to tell your story on the runway. Tell me everything about what happened in the war. Every emotion.’

The pencil was scratching over the paper as Steve told about the pride he felt to be accepted, the tiredness from all the harsh practice, the fun they had together when being punished for pulling a prank, the fear of leaving for war, the love when helping kids to escape death, the smile while training new troops, the strength of civilians who helped out, the anger of being shot, the pain of losing your friends, the tears of winning and losing so much at the same time, the determination to walk again and the loneliness of losing your dream job.

Tony was drawing and drawing. The papers piled up. With every emotion he made a new design until he had so many he could make create a runway show that could go on for an day. He placed all his sketches on the table.

‘Yes, this will work!’ he said. ‘Eighteen pieces, nine models. All of them will wear two outfits. One with happy thoughts, one with sad ones. We’re going to do a huge photo shoot on different locations and we show the pictures when the models are on the runway. I can already hear the music. The atmosphere will be exactly like when you told me about it. And I know exactly which ones you should wear.’

‘I have to walk on the runway?’ Steve asked. ‘I can’t! I can’t! You have seen me walk. It’s not possible!’

‘I’m Tony fucking Stark! If I would send clothed dogs on the runway they would still applaud me, so I’m pretty sure a super hot guy who is limping because of war injury will be fine. Besides, you have until February to practice. THOR! Yes, I need Thor, he will look great in these clothes as well and he can do drama. Sorry, Thor is a model I work with often. He inspired me once to make a calendar with outfits based on gods from the Norwegian Mythology. OH MY GOD, THE CALENDAR! I still have to make the charity calendar. Maybe I should just do Greek gods this time? No, I need something original.’

Steve chuckled amused and that stopped Tony’s rambling.

‘What?!’ asked the fashion designer.

‘What kind of charity calendar are you making?’

‘I don’t know, something with raising money for kids in the hospital I think. I should have a description here somewhere,’ he explained as he searched through the piles of paper that were everywhere. Of course he couldn’t find it.

‘There is a circus in town,’ said Steve. ‘It’s not too far from the hospital. Design some beautifully crazy circus outfits and drag twelve kids from the hospital to the circus. Use a kid in every picture and show how happy they can be when people buy the calendar.’

‘Damn, you’re brilliant,’ grinned Tony, happy like a little kid. ‘That is a seriously brilliant idea. Are you good with kids? Because you’ll have to help me. I suck with kids and you need money anyway.'

‘Sir, everything is ready for lunch,’ said Jarvis who appeared out of nowhere.

‘For two I hope,’ asked the billionaire. ‘Our Mr. Rogers here will stay for lunch. No need to prepare something for dinner. We’ll be eating out, we have work to do. My treat.’

‘I can’t accept that,’ said Steve. ‘At least let me pay you something.’

‘Hell no, I’m paying. You saved my ass just now. Just think about what you want to eat tonight!’

 

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

Tony was incredibly happy. While Pepper was talking to the circus Steve had offered to go to the hospital to see which children they could use for the photo shoot. For the fashion designer it was perfect, because he could focus on the clothing. Within two days he had finished all the clothes for the calendar. He had matching outfits for the adults and the kids and he was incredibly tired. He hadn’t slept for two nights.

‘I found twelve people in the circus who would like to help out for free with the calendar,’ said Pepper as she entered the work room. ‘Are you done with the clothing?’

‘Yes I’m done, will you make sure they will be taken to the circus tomorrow? I’m too tired to think about anything anymore.’

‘Go to bed,’ ordered Pepper.

‘Eh… excuse me,’ sounded a voice behind them.

‘Steve!’ cheered Tony happily.

‘Is this your muse?’ Pepper asked sceptic, raising one eyebrow at the blond man and the way he walked. ‘Normally they only make it to your bedroom, not your workshop.’

Steve gave the woman an awkward smile as he introduced himself. She shook his hand and gave him a calculating look.

‘I found twelve children in the hospital that are allowed to leave for a few hours,’ reported Steve to Tony. ‘Some need special care, but I found someone who will join us and help in case there will be any medical problems. We have to drive all kids from and to the hospital separately, because they can’t wait for hours until it’s their turn, so eh…. I offered to do so, but I can’t drive anymore.’

‘Happy will do it,’ stated Tony. ‘Pepper, tell him to take the limo or something. Something that will make the kids happy. Stevy boy, you’re coming with me. If you’re going to work for me like this you will have to dress a bit better than this. Let’s get you dressed in a way that suits that beautiful body of yours.’

 

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

The next day Steve arrived in his pretty clothes with the limo at the circus. He felt terribly uncomfortable in the suit he got from the fashion designer. Walking was difficult enough already, the suit didn’t make it any easier. He helped two kids out of the car and took them to Bruce for their hair. They wouldn’t get any make-up, because it would take too long and it would be more natural this way. A little editing afterwards would be enough.

‘Looking good, Steve,’ said Tony who appeared out of nowhere. He pinched Steve’s butt before he moved on. ‘Can you help with getting the kids in the clothes?’ he asked. ‘Pepper says she is too busy with the adults and I can’t do it myself.’

‘Sure, I’ll…’

‘Stark, you gave me the drafts of your New York Fashion Week collection,’ interrupted Natasha. ‘You wrote what kind of locations you wanted for all of them, except two. What is the meaning of that.’

‘Those are the clothes I want to put on Steve here,’ said Tony. ‘I hope to use locations from his life, but we still have to discuss it. Steve, this is Natasha, she runs the Senior Line. Natasha this is Steve, he is my inspiration for the New York collection.’

‘Not your usual type,’ commented Natasha. ‘I want to hear within a week if you fixed those locations otherwise I will find the right places myself.’

‘No worries Tash, it will be alright. We’ll discuss it when we’re done here. Let’s eat out together tonight, Steve. My treat again, it’s a date.’

Tony turned around and went back to work, leaving Steve to deal with the children. The ex-soldier had a nice blush on his face as he went to help one of the kids to get ready.

‘He is too naive,’ sighed Pepper to Natasha. ‘He is running his ass off for Tony, enjoying everything Tony is giving him, but he doesn’t understand Tony only wants to sleep with him, just to abandon him after that.’

‘Can you believe he used to be a soldier?’ asked Natasha unimpressed. ‘He is too much of a good guy to live in a world like Tony’s. I’m sure Stark is paying him a lot, but I’m also sure he will soon understand that he is being used. It will be interesting to see.’

‘I feel sorry for him,’ answered Pepper. ‘He is working hard and trying so hard and in the end it will be for nothing.’

Steve didn’t seem to mind helping the kids with dressing up. They liked him, because he had problems with walking, just like they had problems with their health. He watched as Clint was making pictures and enjoyed himself immensely. This was a circus, he could be as creative and insane as he wanted. Steve watched how the kids had big happy eyes when they were allowed to get close to the elephant. He picked up the new kids from the limo and helped the other ones get back in again and the process repeated itself.

At the end of the day he was extremely tired. All the kids were gone back to the hospital. Bruce was packing up, Clint was already gone and Pepper was thanking the people of the circus. Steve sat on a chair, trying to regain his energy to get home. He hadn’t walked this much ever since he was shot. Suddenly Tony appeared out of nowhere again. He had been working with Clint the entire day, but he was done now.

‘You’re ready for dinner, soldier? I know the perfect place!’

‘I’m not going Tony,’ said Steve. ‘I’m too tired. I can’t walk anymore. Could we….could we go some other time?’

Tony blinked. ‘You should have stopped working!’ he said a bit angry. ‘You’re coming with me.’ He pulled Steve up by his sleeve and helped him out of the circus tent to his Audi. He pushed him in the passenger’s seat before he sat behind the wheel. He dialled a number and when Jarvis picked up he ordered the man to get Chinese for two.

Pepper crossed her arms in front of her. ‘He was supposed to take me home!’ she huffed.

Not far away a car honked at her. It was Happy with the shiny black limo. ‘Mr. Stark asked me to pick you up. I will take you home. And Mr. Banner too.’

Pepper sighed heavily before stepping into the car. ‘I hate that man sometimes.’

 

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

‘You could have just brought me home,’ protested Steve as Tony threw one of the ex-soldier’s arms around his own shoulders to help him. He wasn’t of much help, since he was a lot smaller than Steve.

‘Then what?’ snorted Tony. ‘Would you have cooked for yourself? Like you could still do that! Okay you could have ordered something too. But we have to talk about the photo shoot.’

When they entered the house Jarvis was already waiting. He was surprised to see his Mr. Stark helping Steve. He stepped forward to help too, but Tony stopped him.

‘Could you bring us the food in the living room? Okay not clear enough, the living room with the big TV.’

‘Yes sir, I’ll be there in a minute. Would you like something to drink?’

Beer, vodka, anything,’ answered Tony.

‘Just water please,’ said Steve as he smiled at the butler.

‘No, beer for him too! Let’s see if we can get him drunk!’

‘I’m a soldier, I can handle my liquor,’ said Steve. ‘You’ll need more than a few beers to get me drunk.’

‘Good thing that I’m a billionaire with a fridge full of beer then,’ laughed Tony. ‘Let’s see how much you have to drink before you can’t walk straight anymore!’ 

‘That’s not fair. In case you didn’t notice, I can’t walk straight without drinking any alcohol either.’

Tony laughed again and dropped his muse on the couch. ‘I won’t even have to try to win this anyway. That’s how I like it.’ He grabbed a file with drawings and put them all out on the table. It were the sketches he made for his New York Fashion Week collection.

‘A little more serious stuff before I get you shit ass drunk,’ murmured Tony as he sat down. ‘These are the outfits I will make for the New York Fashion Week. Like I told you before I will have nine models and all of them will wear two outfits. All the outfits have an emotion written next to them. We’re going to do a photo shoot on different locations to show the emotions that you told me about. Nothing new there.’

Jarvis entered the room and handed both men a box of Chinese food and a beer. He told Tony there was more beer in the fridge, so he could call for more whenever. The billionaire answered that Jarvis could leave for the day and that they would get their own beer when they were finished with these. The older man thanked him, said goodbye to Steve and left.

‘What was I talking about?’ Tony asked as he opened his box of food and grabbed a pair of chopsticks. ‘Oh, yes, I choose two outfits for you, but I want to know if you want to wear them. It’s the outfit with pain of losing friends and the determination to walk again. Both are pretty heavy themes, so if you don’t want to you can pick others.’

Steve held the box of food in one hand, chopstick in the other, but he wasn’t eating yet. ‘What kind of photos were you hoping for?’ he asked, almost whispering.

The billionaire took a deep breath. ‘I was hoping to make photos at the grave of one of your friends and at the rehabilitation centre.’

Steve’s eyes widened for a short moment. His expression turned in a sad one as he looked at the floor. He took a bit from the food, just to give himself some time to think. He wasn’t sure if he could do this.

‘We should try with Bucky’s grave,’ he mumbled after a few minutes. ‘It’s a beautiful place. You should be able to make something that looks good.’

‘This is not about looking good,’ answered Tony. ‘This is about getting the story through to the public. Everyone has an opinion about our guys going to war and it’s time to show them what it is really like. Yes the photos will show my clothing, but this is a collection with a message. If you don’t want it, we don’t do it. Simple as that.’

‘I’ll ask the doctor if we can do a shoot at the rehabilitation centre,’ whispered Steve. ‘I don’t mind that. I’m not sure if I can make anything work next to Bucky, but I will try. I want to tell his story to the world too.’

‘Let’s get this done then,’ said Tony. ‘If you want to do this I can make it work.’ He grabbed his phone and dialled a number. ‘Tash, I’ve thought of a few models I want to use for the New York Fashion Week collection. Yes, Steve is the one. I want Thor too, if he will cut his hair short. No, we’re talking about soldiers here, he will need short hair! I also want Maria Hill. I know she will be busy with hair and make-up, but we’ll just call Jane and Loki in to help Bruce. There will only be nine models to work with, so it will be enough. And I want you. You’re a strong woman, you can make this work too. I know someone will have to arrange everything behind the scenes, I’ll take care of that. Don’t say that! I did it all the time before I hired you. I could do it, I just didn’t have the time. This is New York Fashion Week, I can be serious about that. Yeah, well, whatever, I’ll call you about the other models later. Goodnight.’

Steve had only heard one side of the conversation, but he knew exactly what Natasha had been telling her boss. It brought the smile back on his face.

‘Not even my own staff trusts me!’ sighed Tony. ‘We can only solve this with more beer!’

 

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

The photo shoot with Steve was a disaster. They started at the rehabilitation centre and that worked out pretty well. Steve practiced like he normally did, but this time with the clothes on that Tony had made him. There was no need to pose, Clint found the perfect angles to make the pictures work and he knew how to show Steve’s determination in all of them. Tony would have a lot of possibilities for his show.

Within two hours they had nailed the first one. It was the second shoot that made things a bit more difficult. They had helped Steve in his clothes and Bruce had done his make-up. Everyone and everything was ready, but the moment Steve saw the tombstone he started crying. Not just crying, he sunk to his knees and started sobbing, his hand covering his face. It could have become one of the most beautiful and emotional photos if Clint had not been crying his eyes out as well.

After a minute Tony couldn’t handle it anymore. He wanted to do something, but he was the clumsiest ever with situations like this. If only Pepper had been around, she always knew what to do. But this time instead Natasha stepped forward and put a hand on Steve’s shoulder.

‘You don’t have to do this Steve,’ she said in a way nobody knew she was capable of. ‘Someone else can do this or we can skip it all together. There is no need to go through this’

‘No,’ whispered Steve after he took a deep breath. ‘I’ll do it.’

‘You’re not doing it for the money, right?’ Natasha asked softly, so nobody else would hear her. ‘Because if you would ask for a million dollar I’m sure Stark will write you a check right here, right now.’

Steve stood up. ‘That’s not the reason,’ he replied. ‘I’ll have to get over this and I think doing this shoot could be the first step. I can do this.’

‘But not looking like that,’ pointed Bruce out. The make-up was all over the place and made Steve look like he just rose from one of the graves. Bruce took his time to redo his work and then walked the ex-soldier back to the rest of the group who were done preparing the ‘set’. 

The sun was slowly sinking and the light turned a little orange already. Natasha had thrown some dry leaves and flowers around the place and Clint had searched for a spot where he could make a good photo without any other tombstones being in the way.

Steve took another deep breath as he approached them. ‘What do you want me to do?’ he asked Tony.

The billionaire never hesitated with speaking, but this time he took a few moments before he answered. ‘If you don’t mind, could you sit down next to the stone? You don’t have to look at Clint. Look at the stone, look into the distance, bury your head in your arms if you feel like it. Just sit in a way that you are comfortable with.’

Steve did as he was asked. It felt weird, sitting next to the cold stone. It was not how he remembered his friend at all. So he shifted in his place until he was resting with his back against the tombstone, exactly like he had always done with Bucky, sitting with their backs against each other. He could see Clint moving a little and getting ready.

They ended up with a photo of Steve looking over his shoulder, like he was looking at his friend. There was a small smile on his face, but the light of the setting sun also revealed a single tear.

 

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

Most of the other photo shoots were less problematic. Steve was always there to help the models and tell them a little about the situation they would be showing in the picture. It was easier for the models to show the right emotion if they heard the story from a person who had actually been through a situation like this.

It surprised Natasha that Tony was around every time as well. Normally he showed up once or twice, sometimes just for an hour, but then he would leave everything to her. But not this time. He was always the first to arrive and the last to leave. This project meant a lot to him.

But with one of Thor’s photo shoots a problem raised that not even Tony could solve. It was the shoot where a soldier would feed a baby they had found and they had decided to use Thor for this. Natasha had searched for a mother who would let them use the child for the photo and found one that absolutely loved her little baby in clothes of the famous Tony Stark.

Right now said baby was looking at them with big eyes, sucking happily on a pacifier. The mother left just a moment ago and now Natasha, Bruce, Clint, Tony and Thor were looking at the kid, wondering what exactly to do.

‘We should change it into the clothes and get some milk warmed up,’ said the fashion designer.

‘I’ll do the milk,’ said Bruce and he was gone in a second.

‘Tash, you change the baby,’ ordered Tony.

‘Why?’ asked Natasha. ‘Because I’m a woman? I’m not doing it. Let Clint do it.’

‘Hell no! I have to prepare for the shoot!’ protested the photographer.

‘If only Pepper was here already,’ sighed Tony, ready to call her.

‘I’LL DO IT!’ boomed Thor. Immediately the baby’s became all teary-eyed. The little mouth opened and the pacifier dropped on the table. The kid was about to cry when Steve entered the room.

‘Sorry I’m late,’ he apologized. Then he noticed the baby. ‘Look at that! Such a beautiful little girl! Why aren’t you dressed yet? Thor is already done! We should get you in your clothes too!’ 

He took the little girl from the stroller, gave her the pacifier back and started to get her dressed in the outfit Tony had made. Behind him Clint muttered something about Steve being a real soldier not backing down from a challenge.

‘It’s a girl?’ Tony asked awkwardly, not getting too close 

‘Yes, can’t you tell?’ Steve asked. ‘And such a beautiful girl too!’ He tickled her and the little baby laughed. ‘Look at the dark hair and her eyes. She could almost be your daughter! But her eyes are a lot darker than yours, so maybe not. But you are still beautiful, young lady.’

‘If I would ever have a kid I would prefer a son,’ muttered Tony, a bit taken aback by Steve talking about him having kids.

‘If you would have a daughter you would love her to death, dress her all pretty and turn her into a lovely spoiled little princess,’ laughed Steve. ‘All done here. Is there a bottle of milk prepared already?’

‘Yes!’ said Bruce who appeared with the bottle. He handed it to Thor and Tony explained the model what to do and where to sit. Thor sat down and Steve carefully handed him the baby.

‘If you want to take a picture where she is drinking you got to hurry, because she will fall asleep soon after she will finish it,’ explained Steve as he walked off the set and sat down next to Tony. Thor and Clint quickly started working.

‘So, soldier, where did you learn how to take care of little babies?’ asked Tony. ‘Is that something they teach you in the army these days?’

Steve laughed softly. ‘When I told you the story about a soldier feeding a baby I was talking about myself. And my neighbour asked me to babysit her son a few times while she had other important things to do. Since I couldn’t leave the house anyway I didn’t really mind. I like kids.’

‘I can see that,’ smirked Tony. ‘Sounds like I’m not the only one who would end up with a spoiled little princess if ever having a daughter.’

 

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

Tony felt wonderful. He was done with everything for the New York Fashion Week and it looked even better than he had hoped. The charity calendar was done and was in stores since a week and more than ever had been sold already. It had all worked out very well and it was even better that his inspiration hadn’t dried out yet. Ever since he met Steve ideas kept bubbling up in his brain. He already designed a bathing suit line for the upcoming summer (Speedo-like tiny pantses were definitely coming back), a male collection for his Junior line next winter and a super special tuxedo which would probably only fit his muse.

The billionaire had always preferred to (un)dress the ladies, but his paper was filled with sketches of male clothing. It was all Steve’s fault, he had to take responsibility. Tony quickly dialled the ex-soldier’s number and soon Steve stood in his workshop.

‘So, why did I have to come urgently?’

‘You stole all my inspiration for designing clothes for women,’ pouted Tony. ‘Whenever I try to draw a dress or a skirt it always ends up in something that would look very good on you instead. You killed my brain with your damned sexyness.’

Steve chuckled and sat down across from the fashion designer. ‘I’m a little glad you don’t imagine me in a dress or a skirt to come up with something for women. So, what were you trying to draw?’

‘Anything that could end up as my winter collection for both the Junior and Senior line,’ sighed Tony. ‘I already finished the winter collection for men and the men spring collection for the year after. I need something to keep the ladies happy.’

‘What about butterflies?’ Steve asked.

‘Boring!’

‘For a spring collection it’s boring, but I guess it would be interesting to make it with winter colours. Icy blue, icy yellow, cedar green, deep teal and black. Something like that?’

‘Real men aren’t supposed to know the names of so many colours,’ mumbled Tony with his pencil already on his paper.

‘I used to draw and paint, so I guess I know a few more than most other people,’ smiled Steve, rubbing his neck with one hand, a bit embarrassed.

‘You paint?’ Tony asked surprised. He looked up at the big man in front of him with surprise in his eyes. ‘Draw me something. Maybe something I can put on my wall to make it look a bit more like a human lives in here and not some kind of animal.’

Steve laughed. The workshop was always a mess. A single piece of art wouldn’t change that, but he took a piece of paper and grabbed one of Tony’s pencils anyway. Both of them worked in silence for a long time until Tony muttered ‘fucking brilliant.’

‘What?’ asked the ex-soldier without looking up.

‘You,’ answered Tony, not looking up either. ‘The butterfly idea is fucking brilliant. Those colours are insane together. Perfect.’

‘I’m glad I could help.’

‘I’m keeping you.’

‘Why?’

‘You’re inspiring, you’re creative, you're smart, you work hard and you’re damn hot.’

‘Thanks, but just don’t keep me in this cave, it’s unhealthy. And I need a proper bed.’

Tony laughed as he promised to take good care of him.

 

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

New York Fashion Week was pretty relaxed. For Tony that is. His show was the very last one, so there was no hurry. And he was invited for every other show, so he took Steve and they sat on the front row every single time. Steve was not relaxed at all. When he saw all those professional models walking the runway he got scared. His walking had improved, but it wasn’t nearly as good as the people that were in front of him.

Tony elbowed him. ‘Don’t look like a kicked puppy,’ he whispered. ‘People will think I kidnapped your or something, not good for my reputation.’

‘I’m sorry,’ answered Steve, looking at his shoes.

‘Stop worrying, look at those scary skinny people! Everyone will prefer looking at a hot piece of ass like you. Nobody will see that the way you walk is different. Just watch the clothes and learn, because we can never accidently copy something that has been done before.’

Steve looked up and smiled. Tony would let him continue working for him, even when this show would be over.

The day of the show not only Steve was nervous. Pepper had to take over from Natasha, so she was nervous too. Bruce was nervous, because Maria was taken from his team and he had to do all the hair and make-up with just Darcy, Loki and Jane. Loki was not impressed though. Clint was nervous because he was at the end of the runway and he had to photograph the models, without the huge pictures that would be showing behind them. Tony said he wasn’t nervous, but he was talking even more and faster than he usually did.

For every model there was a person who would help them with their clothes. They had to change their outfit within two minutes without ruining their hair, because there was no time to redo that. Tony helped Steve, Pepper helped Natash and Bruce helped Thor. Tony hired people to help the rest of his models.

‘You look great,’ smiled Tony as he got the wrinkles out of Steve’s outfit. ‘Pepper will tell you when you have to start walking. Walk at your own pace, no need to hurry. Tash is the one after you and she will adjust to you.’

Steve took a deep breath. ‘Alright, I’m ready.’

‘Yes, that is my soldier!’ cheered Tony. When Steve turned around to get in line with the other models Tony pinched his butt. ‘Show that off out there!’

The ex-soldier just rolled his eyes and got in line. Pepper told them when they had to start walking and with her organisation it all went well. When it was Steve’s turn he tried his very best to walk straight and strong. He pulled his shoulders back and walked like he had done in the army. At the end he stood still, looked at Clint for a second, did a simple turn and walked back.

For a second he forgot to walk. From here he could see the enormous picture of himself, sitting next to Bucky’s grave. Tears welled in his eyes, but he refused to cry. He took a step and another one and before he knew it he was backstage again and Tony had his arms around him.

‘You did great, you did great!’ said the fashion designer as he pulled his model towards the second outfit. ‘Oh Steve, no tears, Bruce is going to kill you for ruining his make-up and you promised to come to my after party, so don’t you dare!’

Steve couldn’t help but smile, because Tony’s way of comforting people was unique and a little egocentric, but it did make you feel better. So he quickly got out of his clothes and into the other outfit. He was just in time and almost immediately he had to enter the runway again. It only took him a minute to walk to Clint and back. It was a lot easier this time. The picture where he was working hard to walk again made him smile a little. It had been difficult, but look at him now!

When all nine models had returned they went back on the runway all together, followed by Tony who was smiling and waving happily at the cheering audience.

‘I hate that fake part the most,’ he complained the moment they were backstage again. ‘But they loved it and we are going to have the best party in years! Stevy-boy, you’re going to wear this tux that I accidently designed for you. Only your bulky muscles will fit in it! Hurry up, the limo is not waiting for anyone.’

 

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

It was a great party. There was too much alcohol, the women were too slutty, the music was too loud, the pool too crowded and Tony was too busy. It was a party at the Stark tower like many others.

Steve wondered why the billionaire had wanted him to come so badly. He hadn’t seen the man after they got out of the limo and he didn’t know anybody else. Except for Clint, who was too drunk to pay attention to him, because he was flirting, and failing, with a woman who looked a lot like Natasha. The ex-soldier was about to leave when he felt a familiar hand on his back.

‘STEEEEVE! I’ve been looking for you! I want to dance with you!’ laughed Tony and he pulled Steve with him. They ended up between a lot of other dancing people and the fashion designer started to move on the beats. Steve tried to match his dancing with Tony, but he couldn’t move so fast. His legs just couldn’t do that yet.

Tony noticed and shouted ‘SLOW SONG!’ and immediately the disco music stopped and a lovely slow song started to play. He put his hand on Steve’s hip and grabbed his hand with his other. Even though Tony was smaller he was leading their dance. They were so close together and it was nice and warm, but after two songs Tony pulled him away again and the loud beats started again. They ended up with a glass of champagne and the billionaire introduced him to a lot of different people that Steve didn’t remember the moment they moved on to the next. The alcohol was getting to his head and the entire party was a chaotic swirl of music and people and noise.

Somehow Steve ended up with another drink and at least three women hanging on his shoulders, Tony nowhere in sight anymore. He shook them off and escaped to the kitchen. When the doors closed behind him he felt better already. Most of the noise was gone.

‘Can I help you, Mr. Rogers?’

Steve turned around and only let out his breath when he noticed Jarvis standing behind him. Jarvis got him a glass of water without asking, but it was exactly what Steve needed. The world was making a bit more sense again.

‘You don’t seem to be into parties like Mr. Stark is,’ said the butler amused.

Steve smiled as he took another sip from the water. ‘Not really, but I promised Tony I would stay until the end, so I’ll be stuck here for a little longer. It’s only midnight. The night is still young.’

‘But most of the alcohol available is already consumed,’ answered Jarvis. ‘When the drinks are gone, the people will go. I’m sure that within an hour and a half almost everyone has gone home.’

Steve frowned. ‘You sure?’ He stopped himself from peeking through the door. ‘Always nice to know why people come over to your parties.’ He slumped down on the floor. ‘Do you mind if I wait here?’

‘Not at all,’ smiled Jarvis.

For about an hour they talked about Stark tower and the parties that were held there. It got more and more silent outside of the kitchen and after about another fifteen minutes the music turned off.

Steve got up and looked into the living room. There were a few more people gathering their stuff and finishing their drinks. They were all slowly leaving. There was a cleaning robot already cleaning the floor. Steve got out of the kitchen and helped with cleaning up, because there were things robots couldn’t do. He took glasses from the floor, threw party hats in the bin, but didn’t touch any pieces of clothing that were scattered around. How could you even forget your clothes? Especially underwear. They must have been really drunk.

‘Steve, what are you still doing here?’ asked Pepper, who appeared out of nowhere. ‘You should go home, it’s been a long day.’

The ex-soldier smiled at her and thanked her for her kindness. ‘But I promised Tony I would stay. I’m sure he is still around somewhere.’

‘No need to guess where,’ snipped Natasha. ‘He always ends up with at least ten people in the big bedroom. There fit at least five in the bed, but it seems he doesn’t mind if it’s crowded.’

‘Steve, did he even pay you?’ asked Pepper. ‘Tony said he would take care of it himself and I trusted he would do so, since he seems to like you, but did he actually do so?’

‘I got paid for the calendar job,’ answered Steve, not looking at the two strict ladies in front of him.

Both Pepper and Natasha sighed and it was obviously they both wanted to scold him, but then a door opened and Tony entered the room. He walked to Steve and wrapped an arm around his waist.

‘You coming with me, big boy? There are eleven people sleeping in the big bedroom, but the small one was locked, so no one will disturb us there.’

Steve smiled and followed the billionaire to the small bedroom.

‘Steve!’ said Pepper shocked. ‘I thought you weren’t like all the others. I thought you were different.’

The soldier peeled Tony’s hand off his hip and turned around. ‘It’s not the first time and you know I don’t do this for money. Tony, you still have to pay me for this project.’

‘First you pay me with that body of yours!’

 

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

‘Nosy women,’ grumbled Tony as he pulled Steve in bed with him. ‘I can never do anything right to them.’

‘They were just worried about me,’ smiled Steve as he started to tug at Tony’s bowtie. Within seconds it came off and ended next to the bed on the floor. Then his hands moved to the buttons of the very nice shirt.

‘Why should they be worried?’ sighed Tony. ‘You’re a grown man, I don’t know a more responsible man than you and you’re a soldier for fuck’s sake! You could kill me with one hand if you had to, but they see me as some monster.’

Steve laughed. He climbed on top of the other and straddled the man. ‘Because you’re such a monster in bed?’ he asked as he took off the billionaire’s jacket and shirt. ‘Not that I’m complaining.’

‘Maybe it’s your way too innocent boy scout face,’ answered Tony as he sat up. ‘You smile at them, do a lot of work and charm your way through anything. If they knew you would be exactly the same in the bedroom I’m sure they wouldn’t see you as the cute and perfect boy who helps granny’s cross the street.’

‘Then why don’t you get those hands moving, undress me and make me scream so loud they can hear me?’

‘Ohh,’ groaned Tony. ‘Don’t let anybody ever know about that sexy side of you. I want to keep it all to myself. I promise I will keep you satisfied.’

‘Show me you can do it.’

Tony wrapped his arms around the ex-soldier and switched their positions so he was on top. ‘I’ve done it before, I can do it again,’ he grinned. Within minutes Steve was completely naked and Tony was between his knees, sucking his dick, already making the soldier cry out his name.

‘Tony, stop!’ he moaned. ‘I’m…’

‘No,’ hummed the designer around the warm flesh. ‘Young, trained man, I can make you come twice.’ The moment his mouth stopped it’s job, Tony’s hands took over, sliding his hand up and down the shaft and fumbling with his balls. ‘Can you do that for me?’

Steve wanted to say something, but the moment he opened his mouth Tony took him back in his mouth and he softly scraped his teeth over the sensitive skin. He curled his tongue around the tip and licked the slit. Tony made soft sounds. Steve couldn’t hear them over the noises that escaped him, but he could feel them. He grabbed Tony’s hair, to stop him or to make him move faster or whatever. He couldn’t think straight anymore. He came the moment Tony probed a finger between his butt cheeks and pushed it inside. Tony licked his lips. He had swallowed as much of the cum as he could.

‘I normally don’t do that,’ he said as he sat down next to Steve who was panting heavily. ‘What is it about you that made me do that?’

‘What?’ panted Steve. ‘The swallowing? The blowjob?’

‘Since it never really took guys to my bedroom and I never really took a person more than once to my bedroom I was talking about sucking your wiener. I never did that to a woman. Well obviously, but you understand.’

Steve laughed. ‘I don’t really want to talk about you and other people right now, but I’m sure it’s my boy scout face. You have fallen for it too. Even Tony Stark can’t resist it. Look how tight your pants have become! Want me to return the favour?’

‘No, mister seductive boy scout,’ he replied as he let the ex-soldier climb on top of him again. ‘Why don’t you show me what a dirty boy you really are and ride me?’

‘Gotta get that pants off then!’ smiled Steve and he unzipped the fashionable piece of garment. The tight underwear followed immediately There was no need for Steve to get Tony ready. The man was already rock hard. He drew small circles with his finger on top of the dick in front of him. ‘Got anything to prepare?’ he asked.

Tony dug his hand under the bed and picked up some lube. He handed the tube to Steve. ‘Gimme a show, Captain. Turn yourself on for me!’

Steve popped open the tube, smeared the liquid on his fingers and sat down next to Tony on the bed, his ass up in the air. He started to finger himself slowly at first, but it didn’t take long before he added a second finger. His cock sprang back to life the moment he found his spot. Tony let out an appreciating noise and started to stroke said dick.

‘Told you you could do it!’

Steve moaned at the touches. It was hard to relax when he was being touched like this, but he added a third finger anyway. It hurt a little, but he focused on Tony’s hand and soon the pain was all forgotten. He pulled his fingers out and grabbed the lube again. He wanted to pour more one his hands, but the billionaire stopped him.

‘I’ll do it myself,’ he said. ‘I’m not going to last long if you’re going to touch me now.’

Tony took the tube and prepared himself. He beckoned Steve to come close to him. They shared their first kiss that evening and Tony didn’t let their lips get apart when Steve was lowering himself on his cock. He took some time and tried to relax his muscles until it was all the way in. Tony wasn’t that big, but it was still painful every time they did this. When he gotten used to the intrusion he wanted to move, but the billionaire stopped him.

‘Gimme a moment, soldier,’ he whispered. ‘If you move now it’s going to be over in a minute.’

Steve grinned. ‘Is it because I’m so hot or is it because you’re getting old?’

Tony’s eyes snapped open. ‘I’ll show you what this ‘old’ man can do!’

Before Steve realised it Tony had switched their positions again and was now on top of him, lifting Steve’s legs over his shoulders. ‘I’ll make you scream,’ he whispered in his ear before he started moving at a raging pace. His thrusts were fast and uncontrolled. There was no rhythm at all, just movements that matched his desperate need.

It hurt at first, it truly hurt, but Steve could handle it. He tried to push back and meet Tony’s thrusts, but it only made things more messy. He pulled the fashion designer down for a kiss. Their lips didn’t meet because of their wild movements, but with a little sucking on each other’s skin they found each other in a wet and sloppy kiss.. Tony found Steve’s spot. He knew he had, because Steve broke their kiss to let out a loud moan.

‘Again,’ he begged. ‘Ah…Tony, again!’

‘Promise you won’t call me old anymore,’ said the billionaire, slowing down his movements. ‘Promise me!’

‘No, don’t stop!’ cried Steve. ‘You’re not old, just wanted you….wanted you to do this to me!’

Tony felt a shiver go through his entire body when he heard those words. His hips started moving on their own again. He watched Steve’s lovely expressions which changed from pain to extreme pleasure in seconds.

‘Tony, touch me, please,’ Steve begged.

Steve’s begging turned Tony on more than any of the other sounds he made. He was so close, so close! He grabbed Steve’s dick and started pumping it, not slowing his hips down. He slammed himself inside faster as he felt his orgasm coming up.

‘Tony more, Tony, Tooooony!’

‘Come for me Steve,’ mumbled Tony. Pumping even faster he felt Steve twitch in his hand. He rubbed his thumb over the slit and that drove the ex-soldier over the edge. He came all over Tony’s hand an clenched his muscles tightly around Tony’s cock. Tony tried to keep thrusting, but his vision turned white and he poured his cum deep inside Steve. His hips moved a few more times and then it was all over.

He fell down on top of Steve. It felt like all the strength had left his body. He just couldn’t move. Steve didn’t seem to mind, he simply wrapped his arms around the other. For minutes they just lay like that, not bothered by the stickiness, until Steve got uncomfortable.

‘Could you take it out?’ he asked.

‘You already forgot how you begged for it only minutes ago?’ Tony grinned, but he moved and pulled out anyway. But he did return to his comfortable spot on top of the muscled man. ‘But, as promised, I made you come twice and I made you scream. You should be the happiest man on earth right now.’

‘I am,’ smiled Steve. ‘Happiest and most satisfied man on the planet. So in return for that, let me get something to clean us up.’

Tony mumbled something about not wanting to leave his spot, but he moved anyway. ‘Only because I like to see my cum running down your legs when you walk to the bathroom.’

Steve pressed a kiss on Tony’s lips before he got up. ‘Possessive man.’

Tony turned on his stomach and watched the ex-soldier walk away. ‘You’re an artist too, you should know I have an eye for pretty things like that. Like you.’

Steve returned with two warm wash clothes. He blushed a little when he saw the fashion designer look attentively at his legs. He hadn’t washed away the white liquid that was getting close to his knees. He handed Tony one of the wash clothes and demanded he would clean him up.

‘Strict soldier,’ muttered Tony, but he took the washcloth anyway and he washed away all the cum. Then he let himself be spoiled by letting Steve wash him. The blond took both back to the bathroom when they were done before he joined Tony in bed again.

 

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

‘I’ll do the big bedroom,’ said Natasha. It was the day after the party, around noon. ‘You should check on Steve and see if he needs any comforting after being used by Stark.’

‘Yes, I’ll be there soon to help you,’ answered Pepper. She walked to the small bedroom and carefully opened the door. Steve was still in bed. Being a soldier he woke up immediately when he heard the door open. It was then that Pepper noticed Tony was still there as well. He wasn’t in his workshop, like she had thought. Quickly she closed the door and walked away. But the door opened behind her again.

‘Is something wrong?’ asked Steve, wearing nothing but his boxers.

‘No, I’m sorry I disturbed, I thought the room would already be empty,’ smiled Pepper.

‘You thought Tony left and you came to get me and escort met out of here, didn’t you?’ asked Steve. He wasn’t stupid. He leaned with his back against the door and crossed his arms.

‘To be honest, yes,’ answered Pepper. ‘It wouldn’t be the first time. Most of the times I have to pick people up from the big bedroom and not the small one, but Tony is never there in the morning. I’m surprised he is still there now. I guess you’re different. He even put up the painting you made.’

‘I don’t know if I’m different,’ smiled Steve. ‘But Tony isn’t a monster. He probably didn’t tell you, but like I said yesterday, this wasn’t the first time we did this. The first time was after the photo shoot at the circus. Since that day he tells me now and then that he hasn’t slept with anyone else, because I made him obsessed with me. I don’t know if it has happened before, but I see it as a good sign.’

‘He has had relationships before,’ said Pepper. ‘But always with women. Never really worked out. I don’t want to encourage you too much, but I think you should know. He isn’t good at talking about his emotions. He makes jokes about it, but sometimes that means he is serious about it.’

‘I know,’ answered Steve. He wanted to say something else, but he almost fell backwards when the door opened behind him.

‘Steve, you left me!’ complained a sleepy Tony. ‘Come back to bed.’ Then he noticed Pepper and he frowned. ‘You’re not trying to run away with her, are you?’

Steve laughed. ‘After last night?’ he asked. ‘Definitely not. I was planning to come back. I just wanted to make sure Pepper was worried about me. To prove I was right.’

‘I was worried you would leave him in the morning,’ smiled Pepper. ‘So I’m glad to see you’re still here.’

‘You better get used to it!’ said Tony. He grabbed Steve’s arm and pulled him back into the bedroom. ‘He is the best muse I ever had. I’m keeping him.’


End file.
